Missing You
by hobbits-are-totally-awesome
Summary: Just a little story I wrote about Blaine reminiscing on the last two days him and Kurt spent together before Kurt left for New York, plus a little more.


**Author Notes:**

Ok, so I started writing this fic about a month and a half ago but I didn't get around to finishing it until today. I had originally wanted to post this last month before all the spoilers and information about 4th season was released so that something like this could feel more real instead of just having this story crushed by what was actually going to happen in the show. But I didn't finish the story until today, like I said, so here it is. I'm not very creative, and this is my first time ever attempting to write fanfic so I hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

Blaine had just finished his first week of his senior year at McKinley. As soon as he got home from school that Friday, he went straight to his room without saying a word to his parents when they had asked about his first week of school. He climbed the stairs that led to his room, opened the door closing it behind him, dropped his school bag on the floor, and let himself fall face down onto his bed.

After several minutes of laying there, he finally picked up his head and turned to the framed photograph on the drawer beside his bed. He let out a small sigh and just stared. Oh, how Blaine missed Kurt.

Kurt ended up going to New York shortly after Rachel had left, refusing to give up on his dreams of being a Broadway star. Blaine was devastated Kurt had not been accepted to NYADA but that meant he had the whole summer to himself with his gorgeous boyfriend. Then, when Kurt had told him he'd be leaving for 'The Big Apple' shortly after summer began, as much as Blaine supported Kurt one hundred percent throughout everything he did, he would be lying if he said he wasn't upset he didn't get to spend the rest of vacation with him.

Blaine now laid on his bed reminiscing on the last two days the couple spent together. They weren't very eventful, but they were still very memorable.

* * *

Blaine wanted to be with Kurt when he got dropped off at the airport the next morning, so Burt and Carol had allowed Blaine to sleep over at the Hudson-Hummel house with one exception; Blaine slept on the living room couch and Kurt slept upstairs in his bedroom. The boys looked displeased at the same exception they got every single time Blaine wanted to stay over, but they promised they'd do as they said.

Blaine had come over at around one o'clock so that him and Kurt could spend the rest of the day together. As soon as he got there, Kurt grabbed him by the arm and pulled him from the front door over to the living room holding Blaine to the promise he had made the day before. They were going to watch _Moulin Rouge_ with each other, one last time, before Kurt left.

At the end of the film, Kurt was in tears, as always. Blaine gave him a light kiss on the forehead and chuckled at how Kurt always acted as if this was the first time he had ever seen the film (Which in all reality, it had been about the hundredth.) and Blaine always knew how to cheer him up. He rose to his feet and began to sing:

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

And there was Kurt's smile. The song never failed to work. They finished it off and by the end, Kurt was out of his funk.

They spent the rest of the day with the Hudson-Hummels and when it came close to bedtime, Burt and Carol made sure to keep a very close eye on the two teenage boys. After they had decided everything would be alright and they would keep their word, they went off to bed.

Blaine had been settled onto the couch for only a few minutes after everyone had left to their rooms when his phone started buzzing.

**Message from: Kurt**

**Ok, they're asleep.**

Blaine slipped out from beneath his blanket and very slowly and carefully made his way upstairs to Kurt's room. The door was cracked open and he made his way inside as quietly as possible. Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine enter the room and beckoned for him to join him in his bed. He gladly joined him and slipped under the covers next to him.

"I thought maybe you had chickened out," teased Kurt.

"Of course not," reassured Blaine. "I just wanted to make sure not to wake your

parents, or Finn."

"Please, there could be an earthquake and I'm sure Finn would sleep through it."

Blaine laughed at the thought, because Finn _was_ a pretty heavy sleeper.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Blaine.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I'm kind of excited, but I'm absolutely terrified."

Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring look.

"Don't worry about it. If anyone's bound to make it out there, it's definitely you. You'll be fine," he said with a smile.

"Well, I am magnificent, so I guess you're right," Kurt joked.

Both boys laughed, but they both really did know Kurt would be alright. He wouldn't be alone after all. He'd have Rachel. And Ohio wasn't _that_ far from New York. He'd be fine, for sure. When Kurt began to yawn, him and Blaine decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Time to get some rest. Tomorrow's a new day, and you've got a new, exciting life planned out ahead of you," said Blaine while getting comfortable in bed.

"I'll set an alarm so that you can get back to the couch before my dad or Carol realizes you're up here," mentioned Kurt, just barely remembering that Blaine wasn't even supposed to be up there.

Kurt set his alarm 15 minutes before his family was expected to wake up, then he turned around so that his back was facing Blaine. Blaine snuggled in closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt liked the way this felt. He always felt safe, and warm, and loved in Blaine's arms. For a few seconds he almost wished that they could stay like this forever, and he wouldn't have to leave. But he was leaving for New York in the morning and that was that.

"Goodnight," Blaine managed to get out before a yawn would have interrupted him.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt turned around and said, then gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt and Blaine awoke the next morning at 5:45 AM to the sound of an alarm. Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt and got out of bed to head downstairs back to the couch. Luckily, no one was awake yet and they didn't get caught. Burt got up about 10 minutes later, followed by Carol. Kurt's flight was at 10 AM and he had to be at the airport 2 hours prior to actual flight time. So, the next hour and a half the Hudson-Hummel house was a bit chaotic with everyone making sure Kurt had everything, having breakfast, getting ready to leave, and loading Kurt's belongings into the car.

When they all arrived at the airport, Kurt was greeted by a nice little surprise. All of the Glee kids were there to say goodbye to him and wish him luck. He spent the next hour and a half talking with all of them and looking back on old memories. Then, an announcement was made notifying flyers that the 10 AM flight from Lima to New York was now boarding. One by one, everyone said their goodbyes to Kurt. (Poor Tina was the most emotional one. There were tears everywhere. She's never had been very good with goodbyes.) Kurt said very meaningful goodbyes to his family next and he was just on the edge on tears. Then he turned to Blaine.

"So, this is it," Blaine said looking very upset.

"Yup," Kurt nodded, agreeing very awkwardly. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kurt dove into Blaine's arms. That's when he lost it.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Kurt choked out.

Now, Blaine was doing his very best not to cry.

"Me too," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, so he wouldn't hear just how emotional he was getting.

"I'll call you as soon as I land. I'll text you everyday, and don't forget about Skype." Kurt said.

"Ok, don't worry. I won't." replied Blaine. Now, he was trying with everything he had in him not to cry.

They pulled apart from each other and just as quickly as they had, Blaine leaned back into Kurt for a very needed kiss between the two. The last they would have in a while. It almost felt like their first, full of so much passion that it made little shivers and tingles run throughout both Blaine and Kurt's entire body. And for those few seconds that their kiss lasted, they had forgotten everything and everyone. Everything seemed to have disappeared and for a small moment they only focused on each other. Wishing they wouldn't have to be doing this. And now, Blaine couldn't hold back any longer. Kurt felt his cheek become wet. When the two boys pulled away from each other for the second time, he looked at Blaine and saw he was crying.

"Blaine."

"I know. I know," said Blaine drying his tears.

"Love you," said Kurt.

"Love you too," replied Blaine.

Kurt slowly backed away and said bye to everyone once more before finally disappearing off to board his flight.

* * *

As these thoughts ran through Blaine's head, he slowly pulled out his cell phone from his pants' pocket.

In New York, Kurt awoke from an afternoon nap to his phone buzzing, letting him know he had just received a new text message. He smiled when he saw who it was from and opened up the text message.

**Message from: Blaine**

**I miss you. Hope everything's going well in NY, and that Rachel hasn't driven you crazy yet.**

About a minute later, Blaine received a new text message.

**Message from: Kurt**

**Hey. I was just dreaming about you. I'm settling in well, and well, so far I've managed not to kill her yet. But I miss you too.**

When Blaine read the message, he knew it was time.

**Message from: Blaine**

**Skype time?**

Kurt only giggled after he looked down at his phone.

**Message from: Kurt**

**Skype time.**

That's all it took, and in a matter of seconds, both boys were on their computers.

After each one of them got everything working properly, they couldn't take the goofy grins of their faces after they had seen each other again.

"Hey you," said Kurt.

"Whoa," said Blaine looking surprised. "Hey there sleepy head. Your hair's a mess."

"Shut up Anderson. I just woke up," said an irritated Kurt.

"Hey, no need to use the last name, Kurt. I'm just kidding. I think you look beautiful," said Blaine pretending to look hurt that Kurt had just gotten upset with him.

"Whatever," said Kurt easing up on Blaine a bit with a smirk on his face. "So," he began. "First week of school. Senior yeeear. How'd it go?"

Blaine's smile slowly faded from his face. "It was okay. It's not the same without you though. I hate not having you around. Mr. Schue wants us to try recruiting new members for Glee because after the seniors left, we're only down about a little more than half the club now. I barely avoided getting slushied the first day, and that's about it. Nothing interesting. "

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look.

"It was only the first week. I'm sure things'll get better. I mean it's your _senior year. _You have a lot to look forward to. And we'll see each other soon."

It was true. They would see each other soon. But both Blaine and Kurt knew it would still probably be a while before that actually happened. So they just smiled and changed the subject.

"Tell me about New York then."

"Well, for one, there are so many people. Nothing like Ohio. But everyone's really accepting of things and it's been quite the experience so far. Rachel's really excited about starting school next month and I'm happy for her and all, but the thought that she got into NYADA and I didn't is still kind of depressing," replied Kurt sounding distressed.

"Kurt, remember. You're amazing. You don't need NYADA. You'll be great."

"Thanks, Blaine," said Kurt trying to cheer up.

The two went on to talk and talk for hours and it seemed as if they never ran out of anything to say. Before they knew it, it was 2 AM and even though they didn't want to admit it, Kurt and Blaine had both begun to get a bit drowsy. At last, Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his eyes open much longer.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go now. It's late and I'm really tired."

Blaine didn't want Kurt to leave him yet but he had had a pretty long day and decided it was time he should go to bed too.

"Yeah, I should get going to," simply agreed Blaine.

They assured each other they'd talk soon and exchanged good byes.

"Ok," said Kurt in the middle of a yawn. "Goodnight."

"Night," said Blaine and stared at his computer screen until Kurt disconnected the call.

Blaine closed his laptop, got up from his writing desk and went back to bed. Blaine laid down and thought about him and Kurt once more. He thought about the first day they had met back at Dalton. The first time he realized he had feelings for Kurt. Their first kiss and every one after. The 'Candles' duet they preformed together at regionals his sophomore year. As well as all the other duets they had preformed together, or just sang to each other in the car. When Blaine had said 'I love you' to Kurt the first time and wasn't disappointed when he said it back. Their first time and how perfect it was. Seeing Kurt graduate. And saying goodbye to him at the airport last month.

All of a sudden, tears began to run down the sides of Blaine's face. He shut his eyes tight to make the tears stop, but that didn't help. They only poured out harder. Right now, all Blaine wanted more than anything was to have his boyfriend back in his arms just like the last night they had spent together. And tonight, just like every other night since Kurt had left, Blaine cried himself to sleep wishing he'd wake up to find Kurt laying next to him in the morning. But he wouldn't. So he just had to wait.


End file.
